Computing systems (e.g., enterprise systems) may be used for managing large amounts of data. Different computing systems may manage data using different techniques. For instance, some computing systems store data based on to a relational data model. In such a model, data is organized and/or stored according to defined entities and relationships among the entities.
In some instances, a computing system may export data to another computing system (e.g., a third-party system). For complex relational data models that have a large number of entities and/or relationships, identifying the desired data to export to another computing system may be difficult and/or time consuming. For example, a user of the computing system may need to manually traverse through the relational data model in order to identify the desired data.
When a computing system exports data to another computing system, the other computing system may expect data that is not directly available from the attributes of an entity. For example, the other computing system may require data that includes street, city, state, and zip code in a single string while the computing system may store the street, city, state, and zip code as separate attributes of an entity. In such an example, the computing system may aggregate the attributes into a single string before exporting the data to the other computing system.